Aphrodite's Daughters
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Piper lives with her sisters:drew and silena in New York. Stories of her life and all of her sex adventures.
1. The start and the problem

Done

Piper story

**So here it goes pipers story. Tell me what you think of it and any suggestions and ideas. Next chapter coming soon :)**

**Ps if you can think of a good name for the story thanks. And if you want to help me out with the story where I can get advice and ideas from you pm me. **

_Piper pov_

*Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!*

I sat straight up in my bed at the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at it. 7:30. School didn't start till 9:00 but if I didn't move quick then drew would try to take the shower from me.

I guess I should explain. Silena, Drew, and me all stay in the same apartment durning the school year. It's a very nice one taking up 2 whole floors of a skyscraper. It had one of those rooms with a wall of windows to over see all of the city. It was a beautiful area we were lucky to have curtsey of Aphrodite. Very expense looking and royal. We were lucky as mom still pays for it but all we have to do is sometimes do a sexual favor to Aphrodite and the skyscrapers owner.

And we have many different showers but the one main one was the prettiest and had all the good shampoos and stuff in it along with a skylight that was beautiful to look as Apollo and Artemis made sure that no matter what it displayed amazing images of the sky 24/7. All the windows did so it was always amazing. And we could turn on the walls Leo made that display anything you want from forests, to a event you lived through, to a movie.

But I got off track. I got out of bed and quickly bolted to the shower. I felt the cold breeze of running on my body as I slept naked. Since only silena and drew lived with me, usually all 3 of us would be naked or at least have no shirts and bras.

But I was running to shower while holding my boobs as I didn't feel like feeling them bounce and jiggle as I ran.

Right as I got to the door I bumped into drew who was also naked and running trying to get in the shower. He both fell onto our asses on the floor.

I couldn't help but admire her. She was tall with dark hair and had blue eyes. Her asian skin was perfect and flawless but that's what my eyes liked to look at.

She had perfectly round boobs that were fairly big but still perky and amazing. They jiggled a lot and she would make sure all her outfits showed it. Her ass was big and firm with a little jiggle. And her pussy was completely shaven as she claimed that's what most guys like and the gods know she's been with many guys.

Since I'm describing her I'll describe silena too. Silena had brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes and fair colored skin with a slight tan. She had a big bubble butt and big boobs to go with it. They both jiggled but her tits were more perky so they didn't jiggle as much as her ass. Her pussy has a small bit of hair over it shaped like a heart which I think is very cute and hot.

And I took the prize as best of them both. I had my sexy Cherokee skin color. I had chocolate brown hair and my eyes would constantly change color so no one could ever decide what they were. My ass was perfect sized and so were my tits. They usually both bounced a lot but if I used some of my powers I could make them be firm. But naturally they were both very soft and bouncy. My pussy had a little strip of hair over the clit. A idea annabeth gave me and I enjoyed having it.

Now there are some things all 3 of us had. Namely that we were constantly horny as being the daughters of the goddesses of sex had that effect. So all of our pussys always shined with out juices. This was sometimes a problem when we wore skirts in school cause it could leak out onto the chair a bit. This sometimes got annoying but for the most part I enjoyed being horny 24/7. This made me always ready to fuck if I ever needed to.

Another thing we all share is that our pussys-no matter what-are always super tight. We could also slightly alter appearance but only minor things.

And I possessed the rare and unique ability of charmspeak which comes in handy a lot if I ever need someone to do something.

But back to what was happening. We both stood up and stared at each other.

"I get the shower first!" I yelled as I tried to run in. She ran in after me and grabbed me and pulled me back.

"No me!" Drew yelled.

We both fought for a bit before pushing each other back.

"I am the cabins head so I get to shower first." I said.

"Well I'm the prettiest so I get to" she refuted.

"You are not the prettiest that's me." I said.

"Says who?" Drew asked.

"All the guys at our school." I responded while putting my hands on my hips.

"No they don't." Drew said.

Just then silena came in with a towel wrapped around her. She was actually smart about this and woke up way before us to shower.

"Do you two have to always fight in the morning. I'm tired." Silena said.

"Silena who should get the shower first? Me or Piper?" Drew asked.

"Oh no don't get me involved. I'm not taking sides." Silena answered.

"You have to decide. We can't so you do" I said.

"Ya and sweetie if you choose me I'll let you use my stash of toys." Drew winked at Silena.

Silena started to grin and her pussy grew a bit wetter at that. She had always liked all of drews sex toys. While us 3 shared a lot of dildos and vibrators, drew had special ones made by the gods that…I can't even describe how amazing they feel.

But if she was gonna play that game so would I.

"Silena baby I can use my charmspeak and get anyone to do anything you want. Anything. Anyone." I said. I decided not to use my charmspeak on Silena yet and to be slightly fair.

Silena stood there bitting her lip trying to decide. She brought her hand to her pussy, both offers turning her on more then she naturally was. Before she would start to play with herself she would stop which just disappointed me.

"Can I only choose one?" Silena asked finally.

"Yes." Drew and me said in unison.

"Sisters" Silena said as she shook her head. "Ugh ok. Let me think"


	2. The shower

Piper story

**Note at the end. **

_Piper pov _

Drew started tapping her foot obviously getting frustrated. "Can't you think faster we have to get ready."

"Fine. Why don't you two just take the shower together? Not like you aren't naked in front of each other right now and we've all fucked each other. So it's no big deal. I mean like yesterday piper wouldn't even go to sleep until after I helped her orgasm." Silena said.

I blushed a little as drew spoke. "Ya I heard, she is very loud."

"Yes she is." Silena responded while both of them gave me a sexy smile that got me turned on even more.

"Wait you heard but didn't come in to help?" I asked. "I thought we were close."

Drew laughed, "it was like midnight I was to tired. But I'll help you durning class. We still have that game."

I smiled at her, "yes we do. Well let's get in the shower. I need to clean up." I said.

"Same" drew laughed "but if I get too horny I expect you to help." And she winked at me.

We both turned to the shower and started walking towards it.

"Wait" Silena called out, "do I still get the rewards."

"Yes honey" drew said without looking over her shoulder. She stepped in the shower and turned it on so it would start heating up.

I stopped walking and turned around to Silena and walked closer and closer until I was right in front of her. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her neck and leaned in close to her ear.

I used my charm speak and whispered, "why don't you join us…" and then I slipped one hand under her towel and felt her wet pussy, "and we will make sure this…" I said as I started to rub her pussy softly and gently, "gets a good fucking."

Silenas eyes glazed over like how most people do under the effects of charm speak. She dropped the towel and nodded her head. Then She walked into the shower with Me, so all 3 girls where in there together.

"Didn't she already shower?" Drew asked.

"Nope" I said still using charm speak. "She needs to shower too."

"Oh… well the showers big enough for all of us" drew said.

And she was right. The room had marble tiles and the shower itself was just 2 glass walls with a door on one of the glass walls. The third wall was marble tiles which had a little bench like area where we kept out shampoos and toothbrushes and other shower stuff. The fourth wall was marble tiles with the shower head and dials to turn it on and off.

"Yes it is big enough. Why don't you…" I said as I put my hands on drews shoulders, "let me help clean you." I put some charmspeak in it as I loved being in control durning anything sexual.

She leaned back into my arms and stood there as I massaged her shoulders.

"Oh and why don't you stand there and look sexy. Maybe even play with that sexy pussy of yours." I said to silena, still using my charmspeak.

I then turned back to drew and gently pulled her head back. I then started to kiss and suck on her exposed neck, earning me moans of approval from her.

My hands released her shoulders and wrapped around her body to start squeezing her amazing tits.

"Mmmh ya baby ya." Drew moaned out.

I gently pushed drew against the wall as I continued kissing her neck and playing with her tits.

I let go of one of her tits and brought that hand down to her shaven pussy and started rubbing her clit. Drew started moaning more and more at the attention her pussy was getting.

While still kissing her neck I glanced over at silena who was sitting on the bench area with her legs spread open and fingering herself with 2 fingers. She was moaning loudly and I loved the sound of it.

I slipped 2 fingers into drews tight slippery snatch and drew bit her lip for a bit before she started to moan loud too.

"Oh Ya Piper! Finger me! Finger me just like that!" Drew yelled out.

I stopped kissing her neck and moved my mouth up to her ear where I could speak to her.

"Drew you like that don't you? You like it when I play with your pussy?" I whispered as drew nodded her head.

I started pumping my fingers faster in her pussy. Her juices making the fingers easily able to slid in and out of her pussy.

I suddenly felt hands on my ass and turned around to see silena on her knees behind me squeezing and slapping my ass.

I then felt her spread my ass checks and lean forward as she shoved her tongue in my asshole making me yelp and stop fingering drew for a second.

Once I got over the initial weird feeling of a tongue in my ass I started moaning as I went back to fingering drew and playing with her tits as I continued to push her against the wall.

Silena released one of my ass checks and used that hand to start rubbing my pussy lips and clit.

"Ooo fuck yes silena. You know how to do this so good. Faster! more!" I begged.

Silena decided to be nice and inserted 3 fingers into my wet pussy that was begging to cum. She used her thumb to continue rubbing my clit as the 3 fingers pumped in and out of my pussy.

This and the oral assault on my ass was making it hard to concentrate on pleasing drew. But I managed to continue my finger fucking of her.

Drew pulled my fingers out of her pussy before turning around to face me then pushing the fingers back inside her along with 1 more finger. We started to make out letting our tongues roam each other's mouths.

Drew kept getting louder and louder until I could tell she was close to cumming.

Drew finally reached her orgasm and she grabbed my face and held it close so she could continue making out as she screamed into the kiss as her orgasm over took her. Her pussy walls clamped down on my fingers as her juices came gushing out in waves after wave.

After Drew was down she slumped down to the ground below me and sat there relaxing after the amazing orgasm.

I meanwhile used my hands to pull silenas head in closer as well as start to play with my tits.

Drew got up and went behind Silena and started to play with silenas tits and ass by wrapping one hand around her to play with her tits and using the free hand to play with her ass.

I quickly came and squirted out, getting Silena soaked more then the shower did.

When the cum had finally stopped erupting from my pussy I took a few seconds to rest.

I then turned around and used some more charmspeak, "drew why don't you let silena sit down on that sexy ass of hers."

Drew nodded and released silena as silena sat down on her ass and leaned her back against the wall.

"I think it's your turn to cum baby." I said to silena.

"Well then get to work" she replied as she spread her leg to show me her juicy and tight pussy.

I got between her legs and leaned forward so I could start to lick her pussy, lapping up her delicious nectar.

Drew decided to join in and sat next to me and silena.

Drew shoved one of her hands under silenas big ass that was on the ground and starts to finger the tight ass hole while I continued to lick at her pussy. At the same time drew started to make out with silena which kept back the moans of pleasure silena was making.

_Everybody pov_

Silena brought her hands up and started to play with drews boobs who did the same to silenas boobs.

Silena was enjoying having Piper eat her out while having her other sister drew finger her ass.

Piper would shove her tongue in and out of silenas pussy at lightning fast speed giving silena immense pleasure.

After a little bit silena finally felt her orgasm hit her. As she screamed out into her kiss with drew, she came right into pipers mouth who happily drank it all.

Once silena was done Piper stood up. Drew did the same. After a few moments silena stood up with them.

"Well that was a fun shower." Piper said.

"Sure was." Silena replied.

"Now then. We should probably actually shower." Drew spoke.

"Agreed. I wanna get this day over with so me and silena can go out with friends. Your welcome to come drew" Piper said.

"I know. But I'm fine." Drew replied.

Piper just rolled her eyes as she grabbed the shampoo.

**So there you go. Took me a bit but I finished it. Review or pm and tell me what you think of the story and any ideas you have. I have a few things planned and happy to share to anyone who will give me feedback on the ideas. You can get a reward for good feedback since I know some people will only help if they get a reward. **


	3. Pipers new power

**Ok so I got a review about giving Piper the ability to change like shape but she has to touch the person to do it. For instance she might want to look like annabeth but she has to touch annabeth first(even on the arm) to change into annabeth. **

**I'm not sure if it'll be a perfect copy or if she will just get the traits of the person. For instance like how I said for annabeth, Piper would have blonde hair and the same size boobs and ass, as well as more or less the same body structure and type and skin color. So not a exact copy but like sisters. And she can convince people she's the other person by using charmspeak along with the alike traits and looks to make people think she's someone else. **

**And I want to know what people think the limitation should be. Like she can only use it for a hour a day. Or she had to concentrate on it so if she gets distracted she looses the form and has to go retouch the person to get it. Or if it should last a whole day no matter what she does. Like once she changes form she's stuck like that for a whole day. **

**And then if she can turn into guys or not. If she did she would get a dick and there appearance but I was gonna keep it to just girls. **

**So tell me what you think. It would definitely add in a fun component for the story but I wanna know what the readers think. **


	4. Silena's Day part 1

Piper story

**So tell me after this chapter who you like more. Piper and percy. Or Silena and percy. **

_Piper pov_

It was 3 days later after our threesome shower and we were just about to get in the car to head up to school when silena spoke up.

"Oh hey can you two do me a favor?" Silena asked.

Today she was wearing a pair of leggings along with a t-shirt that revealed her cleavage. It was sexy but far from slutty. She had her hair up in a pony tail that made her face look even more beautiful.

"Sure what is it?" I answered.

"Use your charm speak to convince the teachers that I'm sick today. I'm gonna stay home."

"Why? You got something planned?" I asked.

"No no not that. It's just that. I don't feel like going to school today. And you know I'm smart enough. I actually get my good grades unlike drew who just fucks the teachers for them." Silena said.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me for that it's a lot easier. You do a blow job here, and some sex there, and you get a easy A. Plus we are in the advanced classes. I wanna make sure I'm not gonna fail." Drew said.

Drew was wearing a very short mini skirt that just passed her ass. It was very tight on her and conformed around her thighs perfectly. I wasn't even sure if she had panties on at all. Her top was just a blouse that was barely buttoned up all the way and no bra on. It was slightly see through so if you looked for it you could see her tits and nipples through the shirt.

Me and silena both laughed, "Ya ok drew you don't need to get defensive. But Ya sure we will cover for you silena."

I was wearing clothes more like silena with skinny jeans and a orange camp half blood tank top. I had to be careful when i ran as my boobs early jiggled in the bra less tank top.

_Everybody pov_

"Thanks" Silena said while grinning, "maybe tonight when you two are back we can have our movie night."

"Sure sounds fun." Drew said. "I call choosing the movie."

"What? No I wanna choose." Piper said.

"You always choose." Drew spoke.

"I do not. It's my turn to choose now." Piper replied.

"Why don't you just let me choose?" Silena said.

"Honey we have let you choose the past 3 times. It's our turn now." Drew said.

"Fine fine." Silena replied. "Just make sure it's. Good movie."

"We will" drew and Piper said in unison.

"We should probably get going. Have fun at home." Piper said as she winked at silena.

Piper and drew got in the car and left for school while silena went back up to there floor at the top.

_Silena third person pov_

"Alone at last." Silena muttered to herself. "What to do."

Silena walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hmm. Oh I know" Silena said as she started to grin.

Silena grabbed her phone and texted percy.

"Hey you wanna hang out today?" Silena texted him.

In a few minutes he replied, "sure when?"

"Now of course."

"We have school" percy said.

"So then skip it like me. Don't you wanna be with me." Silena said while sending a selfie of her with a pouty face. She made sure that percy could see her boobs in the pictures.

"I do. I'll be over in like a hour." Percy said.

"Thanks :)" Silena texted him. She then sat on the couch to wait for him.

_Every body pov_

A hour later silena heard a knock on the door. She went to it and opened the door to see percy standing there grinning. He was wearing jeans and s plain green t-shirt that showed off his muscles and went well with his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Percy said.

"Of course" Silena replied. "Follow me."

As she walked away silena swayed her hips to make sure percy got a good view of her ass. Percy happily watched the amazing butt as he followed her into the kitchen.

That's one of the things percy loved about silena. While she was a very kind, nice, and compassionate person. Not to mention very smart. She also was not shy about her body at all. She actually encouraged percy to look at her boobs as they talked. She said that as a daughter of Aphrodite everyone would always be checking her out so she was fine with it. You just had to still continue talking with her.

So you could look at her boobs the whole time you talked. But you still had to respond to what she said. She was so fine with that stuff that if you asked her, silena would take off all her clothes and talk naked to you.

Percy never asked her to do that cause he wanted to show that he actually enjoyed talking to her. So he never asked her to get completely naked. He would however stare at her boobs and ass and grope them while they talked sometimes.

Silena turned around so percy was now looking at her cleavage, "So percy…" she started as she leaned forward onto the counter to give percy a better look at her cleavage. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Just been a bit stressed about school. All the tests and stuff. I could use some help." percy said while laughing.

"I could help you. You know I am pretty smart." Silena said.

"Ya I noticed. And I assume you would help me by riding me?" Percy said teasingly.

Silena laughed at that.

"I'm hurt" Silena said sarcastically, "you know, i do have more talents then just being super sexy and a excellent fuck."

"Oh I know you are. I'll take you up on that tutoring offer. But…not now. I came over to talk and have some fun. I didn't skip school just to do school work." Percy said.

"That's true. So what do you want to talk about." Silena said.

"Not sure. How's it going with you? Living with your sisters?" Percy asked.

"Oh you know how Aphrodite girls are. Always fucking someone. So we get a lot of sex and stuff around her. With other people. Or each other." Silena replied.

"You girls fuck each other?" Percy asked clearly enjoying the thought of all them together.

"Oh yes all the time." Silena replied. "Just a few days ago we did it in the shower. It was the day we were late to school. Maybe next time I'll text you so you can join in."

"That'll be fun." Percy said while grinning.

"Ya it will be. And I know Piper will enjoy that a lot." Silena told percy.

"Whys that?" He asked.

"She just enjoys you, you know? She thinks very highly of you. I think she might even have a crush on you." Silena said.

"Maybe. I never really noticed."

"That's cause your clue less percy." Silena teasingly said, "you should see how she looks at you. And whenever she masturbates I hear her moaning out your name. She always blushes whenever your around and whenever we go to hang out in out group of friends and your there she takes extra time to get ready. She wants to make sure she looks as sexy as possible for you. Surly you noticed that."

"Ya I have. Hard to miss her. She's a very very attractive person." Percy said.

"Have you two had sex yet? Even if it was just for fun and didn't mean anything."

"No no no. We haven't done anything expect for the few times at camp half blood when we were at the beach together. She'd push me on the ground and straddled me and we would make out until other people arrived. She looks very good in her bikinis." Percy told Silena.

"Yes she does. One time you should actually try to do more with her. I know she will be more then happy to let you."

"Ok well maybe next week when the 6 of us were gonna hang out I'll do something."

"Good!" Silena said happily. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to do anything with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her boobs.

Percy laughed, "you got it." He said as he started to squeeze her boobs through her shirt.

"And how's drew doing here?" Percy asked.

"Oh you know drew. She fucks anything that walks. Remember that time she fucked that like what? 13 year old?" Silena said.

Percy laughed, "Ya I remember that. He did her good too she was tired and covered in lots of cum."

"Yep. She pretty much just like masturbates all the time her. Or has one of us use a strap-on on her. Or she just gets guys to come over and fuck her."

"What do you and Piper do while she has guys over?" Percy asked while still playing with her boobs.

"Most of the time we just let drew be. We've gotten use to hearing her moans and screams as well as all the dirty talk she does like 24/7." Silena answered.

"Sounds hot." Percy replied.

"Oh it is. Very hot. Sometimes I just listen and masturbate. Or get Piper to do it for me. Actually one time drew had a guy over Piper went in the room and charmspeaked the guy to get him to do some major hardcore stuff." Silena said.

"Like what?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well first to tie her up. After that he like double fisted her asshole while fucking it with his dick. Then he added a dildo in it to. Then he did the same to her pussy." Silena answered.

"Damn! And she was ok with it?"

Silena laughed, "oh no she was crying in pain and some pleasure. Even she has her limits. Luckily being a daughter of Aphrodite she's still tight. But she was passed out for a while. Like a day or 2 I think. She wasn't as mad as I thought she would be. Just a little mad but not much. Said if it wasn't for all the pain it would've been fun."

"Well that's drew for you." Percy said.

"Ya it is" Silena laughed. "Wanna go watch a show?"

"Sure"


	5. Drew's Day part 1

Piper story

**NOTE! **

**So for this story I got a pm about a idea. In it Aphrodite decides to randomly choose a female demigod and bless her with a special ability. In the pm the person asked that person to be annabeth but it doesn't have to be her. But the power will be that at will the person can grow a dick or have a pussy. I think I might do it though where once the person chooses one there stuck with it until the days over. Then they can choose again. But tell me what you think of the idea. Everyone liked the Piper power shapeshift one so I hope everyone will like this. **

_Everybody pov_

"Why do you think Silena wanted to stay home?" Piper asked drew who was currently driving.

"She probably wanted some alone time to watch some shows or something." Drew responded.

"Seriously? You honestly think that's what it is." Piper asked.

"No" drew laughed "of course not. She probably had a guy she wanted to come over. Or a girl. But if it was a girl she wouldn't have been so secretive"

"Which guy do you think it could've been?" Piper wondered.

"I don't know" drew admitted. "It could be any guy really. From school, camp, or even a god from Olympus"

"Hmm…I'll get her to tell us tonight with a bit of charmspeak." Piper jokingly said.

"There you go! Now your thinking" drew laughed.

They pulled up into the school parking lot right as drew finished speaking.

"Ugh time for the math test." Piper said as they both walked out into school together.

**_*time skip*_**

_Drew pov _

I was currently in detention. Apparently having a guy pull down your pants and finger you in the hallways isn't appropriate.

As far as I knew the guy went to detention yesterday. So today I was all alone in the room with the gym teacher .

was a very good looking man. Probably mid 20's with a surfers body. Very tan and muscular. He was also one of the few teachers who was funny and cool.

I tried flirting with him a lot but he always thought I was just a nice and sweet girl which had started to piss me off. I wanted him to fuck me so bad. And now. Was my chance.

I got up and walked towards him.

_Everybody pov_

" what are you doing?" said

"Just call me drew, sweetie." Drew said.

"Ok…drew what are you doing?"

Drew walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders from behind.

"Oh you know. Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Grading tests." responded.

"Aw that's boring. Why don't we do something a little more fun." Drew said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Your here for detention not for sex." said.

Drew pouted obviously sad at what he said.

"But…" he continued. "Maybe your detention ended early and we had time for some fun."

He stood up and turned around as drew took off his shirt.

Once his shirt was off he reached forward and ripped drews button up blouse apart making the buttons go flying off. He then tossed the shirt off to the side to expose the teens ample breasts.

He then reached down and ripped off her skirt violently to leave her completely naked.

Drew, being a daughter of Aphrodite, was always horny. Plus mix that with her slutty nature and you got a girl that couldn't contain herself. Her pussy was flowing with all of her natural lubricants. Already her pussy was glistening along with her thighs.

He traced a finger up her thigh and onto her pussy softly making drew moan out slightly. He put his finger that was coated in her juices in his mouth and tastes it.

"Delicious" he said. "Time to get to work"


	6. Piper's Day part 1

Piper story

**NOTE! **

**So for this story I got a pm about a idea. In it Aphrodite decides to randomly choose a female demigod and bless her with a special ability. In the pm the person asked that person to be annabeth but it doesn't have to be her. But the power will be that at will the person can grow a dick or have a pussy. I think I might do it though where once the person chooses one there stuck with it until the days over. Then they can choose again. But tell me what you think of the idea. Everyone liked the Piper power shapeshift one so I hope everyone will like this. **

_Piper pov_

I was at my house laying on my bed naked when percy walked in. And came over to me and started to make out with me. When we broke the kiss he spoke.

"I'm glad you invited me over."

"So am I." I said as he started to finger my pussy with 2 fingers. "Oh Ya! Just like that." I moaned out.

I spread my legs as he got in between them and continued to finger me as we made out.

He pulled back from the kiss and instead put his mouth over my pussy, eating it out with expert skill. He would shove his tongue in and out at lightning fast speed, each time hitting my g-spot making me squeal out in delight.

He brought his hand up and started to rub my clit with his thumb. Gently pinching it and rubbing it, only adding to the tremendous amount of pleasure I already felt.

I grabbed his head and pulled it inwards, trying to bring him closer to my pussy. I then wrapped my thighs around his head as he continued his expert pleasuring of my pussy.

He finally stopped and stood up. Be positioned his massive dick at my tight pussy entrance and slowly pushed in. Giving me time to adjust to to massive organ going inside me.

I then woke up to drew shaking me.

"Come on class is over." She said.

Disappointed that the dream ended I stood up and left the room.

_***time skip***_

I was sitting at lunch talking with all my friends, as drew was in her lunch detention.

Right now I was at a table with Jason, annabeth, leo, thalia, frank, and hazel.

I was siting next to thalia and Annabeth while the other 4 sat on the other side of the table.

I was trying to not look at thalia. Right now I couldn't get the thought of fucking her out of my head. I don't know why I couldn't I just couldn't.

I would've charmspeaked her but something told me that wasn't the right thing to do. Beside I had a better idea in mind.

"Piper? Piper?" Annabeth said.

"Huh what?" I said.

_Everybody pov_

"Hazel thinks horses are better then owls. Can you tell her what a idiot she's being." Annabeth said.

Piper started to laugh, "really this again?"

"Yes. Everyone knows a horse could crush a owl easily. There faster and stronger."

"But owls are smarter." Annabeth countered.

_Piper pov_

The bell rang for lunch to end and we all stood up.

It's now or never I thought.

I reached out and touched thalia on the arm and tried to play it off like I was helping her up.

She laughed, "Piper I don't need any help standing up."

"Just trying to be nice" I said.

"Well thanks" thalia replied.

"No problem" I said.

We all went off to class while I snuck into the bathroom and locked the door so no one else could come in.

I then focused on my new power to transform. As thalia was the last person I touched recently she was the only one I could transform into.

The transformation started at my hand where I touched thalia.

The skin color of my hand drained away from the tan Cherokee to Thalia's slightly pale/slightly tan skin. It traveled up my arm to my chest where I gasped out as my boobs got perkier and smaller a bit. It then went over my face changing my face to look like Thalia's and my eyes to electric blue while my hair turned the dark black of hers.

The transformation then went to my lower body first changing my legs which got more toned and muscular as my ass grew a bit bigger, tearing the already tight jeans a little. My ass was now very firm and hard instead of the soft jiggly butt it used to be.

Finally it went to my pussy. I felt a bush of hair grow in and the pussy lips grow a bit as I continued to gasp out at all the changes.

When it was finally done I looked in the mirror to see me look almost the exact same as Thalia.

"Well" I said even my voice sounding the same. "This will be fun."

I pulled my pants down a little so they were in my knees so I could clearly see and play with my new pussy.

I sat down and started to stroke one finger over the wet pussy lips enjoying the feeling of it.

I brought my other hand up to squeeze my new boobs.

I then inserted a finger inside my pussy and started pumping it in and out before I added another finger in and continued thrusting those two fingers.

I tried to keep in my moans so no one would hear but it was to hard to do and some escaped.

I continued my finger fuck off my pussy while I started using my thumb to rub my clit.

My muscular legs started to shake at all the pleasure going through me.

For some reason though my pussy felt a little dry. I started to think of some porn to help me out and the only porn I could think of was hardcore or bondage porn. Made sense. When I change form I also get my mind changed a little and I get some of the stuff the person likes. When I turn into Annabeth I get smarter as well as liking to be in control more. As thalia I like hardcore stuff. That suits her.

Now that my pussy was nice and wet I continued with fingering my self.

Finally I heard a knock on the door, "other people need to use the bathroom too you know." A voice called out.

"Fuck" i muttered quietly.

I reluctantly stopped fingering my pussy. Usually I liked to finish but I still felt amazing from the bit I got to do. I stood up and squeezed my new firm ass before pulling up the right pants.

I then unlocked the door and exited.

"Sorry I took so long." I said.

"No problem" the other girl replied as she went in the bathroom.

As I was walking down the hallways to class, still as Thalia, I spotted a teen girl with long urban hair and a lean fit .

"Hey." Artemis said, "come over here sweetie"

I walked over to the goddess who just smiled.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Um for what?" I asked.

"You know Thalia. Don't play dumb with me."

I faked a laugh, "ok well…let's start then"

"Good" Artemis replied as she snapped her fingers and I passed out.


	7. Silena's Day part 2

Piper story

**I need more reviews for this story. For now on I need at least 5 or 7 between chapters. That's not to much to ask but I need to know what people want or are thinking. So go back a chapter or 2 and tell me what you think of my latest idea or just give me and idea or anything you want. **

**And I'm thinking of adding my own character. She will be a girl that will come to the sisters for help because she will have some issue with sex. Tell me what her godly parent should be and what her issue should be. It can be anything. Even something like she can't make a guy cum. **

**And should she have a hairy or shaven pussy. Or slightly hairy. Should her boobs and ass be firm or jiggly. You tell me. **

**I have decided her name as Bella. Daughter of Aphrodite. And she will be about 14/15. **

_Everybody pov_

Percy was laying on the coach with silena on top him. Her face was near his feet and her legs where wrapped around her waist.

As they watched the show percy was squeezing and rubbing her ass through the leggings. Silena was happy to let him do that as she sat there as she got the butt massage.

Percy used his thumb to start to rub her cameltoe/pussy as he contined to squeeze her ass.

Silena started to moan out slightly at the stimulation.

"Mm percy. You sure are adventurous today." Silena said.

Percy didn't respond as he just pulled off her leggings and then grabbed her hips and pulled them up to his face where he started to lick and suck on silenas tight pussy.

He started to flick his tongue over silenas clit at super speed to make Silena's legs start to shake and made her moan out loudly.

"Ah lick my pussy percy." Silena commanded.

Percy shoved his tongue deep in silenas pussy, all the way to her g-spot.

Silena gasped out at the sudden intense pleasure.

Percy brought his tongue back a little before pushing it back in fast right against her g-spot again. Percy did this again and again and again. Silenas body shook at all the pleasure it was giving her.

"AH! Yes yes yes yes! Right there percy right there!" Silena yelled out as she reached back and grabbed her ass. Squeezing it as percy continued tongue fucking her tight cunt.

Percy continued his g-spot and clit stimulation for a long time until silena spoke through all the moans and groans of pleasure.

"Yes right there! Fuck! Kept tonguing my tight pussy! Make me cum with your mouth!" Silena said.

Percy obliged and went faster and faster until finally he heard silena scream. Her pussy clenched down on his tongue as her juices erupted. It went all out onto percy face who happily licked it up.

After a few seconds silena leaned back so she was sitting in her knees. This pushed her ass into Percy's face who took a quick lick at her asshole which made her shudder and moan out.

She stood up and turned around and got back on her knees on the side of the couch so she was in front of Percy's crotch. She pulled off his jeans and boxers.

The second the boxers were pulled down his dick sprang up to attention. Silena eyes widened at how massive it was. No matter how many times she's seen it, it always surprised her.

She started stroking the massive throbbing dick with one hand making percy groan out at how soft and warm her hand was.

She continued stroking his dick for a long time until she finally leaned forward and used her mouth to start to suck his dick. She started at the tip and swirled her tongue around the top before slowly going farther and farther down.

When she was half way she pushed all the way down, gagging as it went deep down her throat.

She finally pulled up a little so she could breath before quickly retaking the entire thing in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the shaft while continued to suck and slurp at the dick.

Percy started to lightly thrust into her mouth making her gag more and give him more pleasure.

Finally percy came and shot his hot warm cum down silena throat and filled up her mouth to the limit.

Silena pulled back and finally swallowed all of the cum.

"Your delicious percy"

"Thanks" he replied.

Percy started to get up so he could fuck her but Silena pushed him back down.

"Nah un ah. You stay laying down so that I can ride my prize." Silena said licking her lips as she stroked his massive cock.

"Do as you wish" percy replied while laying back down.

Silena then got on top of him and straddled his dick. Rubbing her pussy lips up and down his dick without pushing it in. Making them both moan out.

Finally Silena stopped teasing him and pushed the hard big dick inside her wet tight pussy.

They both groaned at how the other one felt. Silena being so tight. And percy being so big. After Silena had a few seconds to adjust to the massive organ inside her she started to bounce slowly on it at first.

After she was fully adjusted she started to pick up the pace and bounced faster, making her tits jiggle in Percy's face.

Percy reached one hand up and start to slap around the boobs making Silena giggle and moan out at the small sting his hand would leave on her tits.

Percy then looked down at her pussy, going up and down on his hard cock. He looked at her pussy hair she stylized into the shape of a heart. He thought it was adorable.

He used his free hand to start rubbing her clit, knowing that Silena would love that. She responded just the way percy thought she would with louder and more moans as well as starting to bounce much faster wanting more and more.

Percy started to meet her bounces with his own thrusts which only added to her pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck yes percy! Fill my tight pussy up with your cum! Keep going! Yes yes yes!" Silena screamed out.

Eventually she hit her orgasm and came while percy continued to thrust in her. She squirted for a long time as Percy's continued thrusts keep her at orgasmic levels of pleasure.

When she had finished orgasming, percy pulled his dick out of her tight wet tired snatch and came on her tits. He shot rope after rope of cum onto her tits and covered them in his cum. Silena enjoyed the warm feeling of the cum on her.

When percy stopped cumming Silena used her fingers to pick up all the cum and put it in her mouth, enjoying the delicious taste.

When she had finally cleaned herself off she leaned forward and cuddled with percy.

"This was really fun." Silena said.

Percy laughed, "yes it is."


	8. Drew's Day part 2

Piper story

**So continue telling me your ideas on my OC. Her names Bella. Probably 14 or 15. She's coming to the apdhoitre girls cause she has some sex problem. She will be a daughter of Aphrodite. Tell me what you think her boob, ass, and pussy hair/pussy should be like. **

**Same for another OC. Name is Paige. Tell me what her godly parents should be. And what her ass, boobs, and pussy/pussy hair should be like. And what her age should be. Or any other traits. **

_Everybody pov_

Drew was then flipped around and pushed forward on the teachers desk so her ass was being pushed out towards Davis and drews tits were being smashed against the desk.

Davis grabbed a wad of drews hair and pulled back slightly making drew bite her lip.

"Mm . You like my ass?" Drew teased as she started to sway her hips making her ass wiggle.

"I love it." He responded as he squeezed the 2 sexy butt cheeks.

He then stood off to one side and pushed drews head back down onto the desk while he used his other hand to violently slap her ass making drew yelp at the sudden mixture of pleasure and pain.

He kept slapping it harder and harder. Leaving red hand shaped prints on drews ass. Drew was bitting on her lip to keep her screams in as she was experiencing lots of pain from the brutal spanking. But at the same time experienced lots of pleasure from it to.

"Mm spank me. Spank me like the bitch I am! Punish me! Spank me hard!" Drew said loudly while moaning out.

obeyed his horny sluts command and hit her ass harder and harder. Making a distinctive slap sound from his hand fill the air as well as drews moans and whimpers of pleasure and pain respectively.

backed up and took off his pants to reveal his hard cock. While still holding drew down by her hair he rammed into her tight ass hole.

Drew yelped out as the tender asshole was penetrated, already stinging from the spanking. Her hands shot up and clawed at the desk as his dick pushed farther and farther inside her ass.

He started pounding into drews ass. With each thrust drew would yelp out. showed no mercy as he destroyed drews ass over and over again.

Drew used a free hand to start rubbing her clit as her ass was impaled.

"Ahhhh!" Drew groaned out, "fuck! Who knew you would be this good!"

"Thanks" he replied as he continued to fuck her.

Drew inserted 2 fingers in her tight needy pussy wanting more pleasure while she still rubbed her clit with her thumb. A sloshing like sound filled the room as drew fingered herself, occasionally letting out a small small squirt from all the Pleasure.

noticed and decided he wanted to fuck that hole. He grabbed her fingers and pulled them out making drew whimper as well as pulling out his own dick. He then stopped drews whimpering by ramming his dick back into drews tight pussy.

Drew screamed out as he fucked her pussy. She was very happy someone was finally fucking her pussy and was glad to show it with her loud screams of pleasure she ecstasy.

Drew started rocking her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts to increase the pleasure for both of them.

released her head and instead used one of his hands to reach underneath drews body firmly pressed down on the desk and squeeze one of her incredibly soft and squishy boobs. The other hand went back to slapping drews ass.

Drew loved feeling him fuck her. Playing with her boob, slapping her ass, and fucking her pussy.

Most people she fucked with in school would just sit there. She usually fucked people in the bathroom so they would sit on the toilet and have drew ride them or sometimes some would have drew sit and pound into her. Mainly it was drew riding people's dicks. But it had been awhile since someone had fucked her hard like how was doing right now.

Drew kept moaning out as she was pounded into. She couldn't control herself. It just felt so amazing. She needed this. Needed it badly.

Finally she screamed as her pussy clamped down her walls on his dick and her pussy gushed out her sweet tasty nectar all over .

When she finally stopped screaming and cumming finally spoke.

"About to cum" he grunted out as he continued fucking her, "where?"

"Mm Ah. Inside my tight naughty pussy baby!" Drew responded.

came inside her just as the bell rang for the lunch and detention to end. He filled her up before finally pulling out of her.

"That was amazing drew." He said.

"Yes it was." Drew replied as she turned around and kissed him on the check. "You leave first. I'll leave in a few minutes."

"Ok" said as he got dressed and walked out.

As drew was getting dressed she looked at her phone and noticed she got some texts. Most from people she didn't care about enough to rush and respond but one was from Bella her younger sister and really good friend.

It read: "hey drew. You said I could always come to you if I ever needed anything. Can I maybe come over for the weekend. I need your help with some stuff…"

Drew replied: "sure come over tonight. What is the thing you need help with?"

A few moments later she got a response: "I'll tell you tonight. Thanks :) I knew I could count on you :)"

"Always :)" drew replied.

She then finished getting dressed and decided to just go home and wait for Bella.


	9. Piper's Day Part 2

Piper story

**Author note at end**

_Everybody pov_

Piper woke back up to find herself tied up and struggling against the ropes. Her arms and legs where spread out across 2 poles.

She looked around to find herself in a plain room with nothing inside it. At least that she could. It was lit well enough for Piper to see around her for a bit but not fully lit.

It was just a plain concrete room. A bit cold on her skin as she shivered a little bit as her nipples started to harden.

Finally Piper looked down to see a sex machine with a dildo on it placed below her aiming up. The dildo was already inside pipers tight and increasingly wet pussy but only a little bit and for the moment was still.

She noticed how her pussy had a full bush of hair and remembered how she still looked like Thalia. She hasn't changed back yet and how she saw artemis before she passed out.

Piper thought that this must be some thing artemis did to thalia sometimes.

"Well if I gotta wait for artemis to get back I might as well enjoy myself." She said

Whenever Piper would move her head her hips would move a little too making the dildo move a bit inside her.

"Mmmm" Piper moaned out before stopping her self. She didn't know who else could be in here.

Eventually having the dildo inside her got her so horny her pussy started to literally drip with her horniness. She heard the soft tap of the water hitting the ground whenever it would drop off from her pussy.

Piper couldn't control herself and she put her feet on the side of the post and used it to push herself up a little making the dildo slid out till only the tip was in. Then she dropped back down letting the dildo impale herself, filling up her tight pussy.

"Ah! At least she was nice enough to give me this." Piper said between her moans.

Piper kept bouncing on the dildo enjoying the feeling and sight of seeing Thalia's pussy go up and down the dildo.

All of a sudden Piper felt someone turn on the machine as it started going up and down at a reasonable pace. Fast enough to give Piper pleasure, slow enough Piper could still think clearly.

Piper started to moan out as she continued her best to bounce on the moving dildo.

"You seem more energetic then usual Thalia." Artemis said as she entered the room holding the remote to the machine.

Piper decided to play along. "I'm just excited my lady. I needed some fucking" She said between her moans as she continued to bounce on the dildo.

Artemis grinned as she turned the dildos speed higher and higher. The faster it went the less Piper could bounce on it as the pleasure was overwhelming.

It kept getting faster and faster till the point you couldn't see it anymore only the blur of its movement. As it pounder pipers tight wet cunt she couldn't control her body or voice as she moaned and screamed in pleasure while her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hanged out of her mouth. She was in bliss.

The dildo kept hitting her g-spot over and over at the incredible speed. Artemis enjoyed seeing Thalia being fucked. Still oblivious that it was actually Piper getting all the pleasure from it.

Artemis got behind Piper and started to grope her ass enjoying how soft it is and watching how the girl trash around in her handcuffs, consumed by pleasure.

Piper orgasmed and squirted on the machine and dildo below her as it continued to drill into her tight pussy making Piper continue to squirt.

Finally artemis gave mercy to Thalia and turned off the machine so Thalia could stop squirting and instead hang almost lifeless in her ropes.

"That was more then usual." Artemis claimed, "you usually don't squirt that much" she continued as she walked around to face thalia, walking through the puddle she had made on the ground with all her squirting.

Piper kept panting but finally worked up the ability to speak, "yay…it was just so good…" Piper responded weakly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I should probably get you back to school before anyone suspects anything."

"Thanks…wait actually can you take me some place different?"

"Of course my dear. Where?" Artemis asked.

"Pipers house. She said she would help me study after school."

"Hmm ok. Off you go" Artemis said as she snapped her fingers and Piper teleported away, glad the God didn't find out it wasn't really Thalia.

Piper appeared in her house to find Silena just laying on the couch relaxing by herself.

"You didn't go to school for this?" Piper asked her.

"You went to the school just so you could look like thalia?" Silena asked.

"Well no but that happened along the way. Appearently thalia and artemis enjoy having kinky bondage sex." Piper exclaimed as she shifted back to her normal self.

"Really? I can see it" silena said.

Piper laughed, "Ya so anything new?"

"Yep drew texted me saying that Bella wanted to come over and talk with you."

"Really? You have her number I lost it. Can you tell her we will just meet her at camp this weekend when we go up." Piper asked.

"Sure thing. Just make sure you help her out she's a nice girl. Besides we have to help out our sister."

"Ya but I don't think a few days will hurt."

"Ok one second so I can tell her." Silena said. She typed on her phone and in a few moments it buzzed as she got a response.

"Bella says it's fine. No rush." Silena told Piper.

"Ok good. I'm gonna clean up before drew gets home." Piper said.

**So I rushed this chapter so not the best quality. I was trying to post one since its been awhile. I changed Bella's thing by the way so don't give reviews saying that i contradicted my previous chapter. Anyways review! You can still say what you want Bella and Paige to look like. And Hayden who I'm adding also. Then there's gonna be a fourth OC but that name I haven't figured out yet you decide. **


	10. Aphrodite Joins In

Piper story

_Everybody pov_

It had been a few days since the 3 sisters had their interesting days. The 3 were busy packing up there bags to get ready to leave to go to camp. It was spring break and there was rumor they might be putting a school or a way to new Rome at camp so people could stay and still go to school. Another more interesting rumor is that a new God has taken over control of camp and everyone was curious to see who it was.

Each girl was busy filling there bags with all there stuff. Leo had made them special bags that could fit a lot more into it then it looked. He compared it to a portal to another dimension that stores everything till its retrieved by them.

Silena was busy filling hers up with all her clothes while Piper was packing up her bras and underwear. Drew was packing the more interesting stuff as she was filling her bag up with dildos, vibrators, and strap ons of all size and shapes. She had to resist the urge to use one right now as they were already running a bit late.

Silena was the first to finish packing her stuff. Today she choose to wear just jeans and a plain pink shirt. The jeans firmly cupped her ass while the shirt made sure to show off her cleavage. Unfortunately she had decided to wear a bra today so you couldn't see her nipples through the shirt.

"Come on. You two need to hurry up." Silena yelled out as she waited at the door.

Piper ran out next with her suit case in her hand. She was wearing black leggings and a clearly visible thong lines in them. Unfortunately the thong blocked out the camel toe she usually had in her leggings they everyone enjoyed seeing. She was wearing a black t-shirt that just like silenas showed off cleavage but the bra she was wearing covered up her nipples from sight. She had a red leather jacket on over that they only went down to about mid/lower back and was opened up. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail with a feather going through it.

"I'm here! Now we just gotta wait for Drew" Piper said a bit annoyed.

"Hey!" Drew yelled out from her room, "I'm busy trying to pack all of our toys. Leave me be."

The 2 girls stood there waiting for drew when she finally ran up to them a few minutes later. She pushed right past them and out the door, "come on hurry up!" She yelled back.

The 2 sisters ran after her until they were in the garage below the building and at their car. Drew was now waiting for them.

Today Drew was wearing a tight fitting skirt that barely went past her butt along with a tight blouse that barely has the buttons in. Her boobs looked like any second they would burst through the blouse and rip it to shreds. She had no bra on underneath though so the 2 girls could clearly see there hot sisters boobs.

"What took you guys so long?" Drew asked jokingly.

"Whatever." Piper responded.

They all got in the car with Silena driving. Her being the oldest preferred to drive.

"Well time to go back to camp."

They pulled up to the top of half blood hill. Silena parked the car.

The 3 girls exited the car and went to the trunk where they grabbed there own bags.

"Ah home sweet home. You think everyone still remembers how big of a slut you are?" Piper teased drew.

"I hope so." Drew answered as the 3 started walking down to there cabins.

They got to the cabins and went in. The cabins were all enchanted by Hecate so each person could have there own massive room in the small cabin building. Every room was more or less sound proof luckily so people couldn't hear what you were doing to much.

The 3 sisters went to there own rooms to unpack.

Piper went in hers to find percy in there.

"Hey percy!" Piper said as she ran over to hug him. Trying to smash her boobs against him the best she could.

She finally backed away from him.

"So what're you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I'm actually here to ask you out. On a date. As boyfriend girlfriend." Percy said smiling.

Piper grinned a lot, "really? Yes!"

"Good" percy laughed, "I'll meet you on the beach at midnight. For now I gotta go help the new campers set up."

"Ok. Before you go though…" Piper said as she stepped forward to start making out with percy.

She opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance into hers as his hands went up to her boobs to squeeze the massive soft flesh.

Piper moaned into the kiss enjoying his hands on her before they broke the kiss.

"Now then you gotta go. But we will finish this tonight" piper said in a husky honry voice.

Percy smiled as he left her room leaving her to unpack her bag in happiness.

"Oh and wait" percy said at her door, "you should go to the big house and meet the new camp consular."

After that he walked out the door to let Piper finished unpacking.

The 3 sisters meet in the hallway front of there rooms.

"Percy said we should go see the new consular. I'm curious to who it is." Piper said.

"Same lets go. Race you there!" Silena said as she ran out the door.

The other 2 sisters chased after her.

They all arrived at the big house exhausted from the long run. After a few seconds to catch there breath they opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" Piper called out.

As they walked into the main room they were greeted by the sight of Aphrodite wearing a very loose robe. Her left boob was out of the robe and it barely went past her ass.

"Girls!" Aphrodite said as she opened her arms wide so the 3 daughters could run up and hug her.

When they were done hugging silena was the first to speak, "mom why didn't you tell us you would be the new camp consular?"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise" Aphrodite said, "I thought this would be fun…there are some very…hot campers here."

Piper laughed, "just as slutty as drew"

Aphrodite laughed as she looked them over, "your all so beautiful. Big asses, and boobs, tights pussys. Amazing body's and faces. I just wish there was more variation."

"What do you mean?" Silena said

"Hmm. I know what to do!" Aphrodite said, "I have to go but I do hope you will enjoy my 'gifts'" Aphrodite finished as she teleported out.

"What's that mean?" Drew as confused.

Suddenly pink most started swirling around them…

**So what should the change be! Be appearance wise, personality wise, or a power. Can be anything. Tell me what you want it to be! **


End file.
